Cory and Topanga: the missing scenes
by Corpanga
Summary: A collection of several different one shots taking place during girl meets world and boy meets world [ these one shots contain sexual content ]


_Takes place during: Girl meets bear_

It had by far been one of the most long and agonizing days in the Matthews household; searching the entire apartment for a ripped up bear that in the end Riley had decided she no longer needed. Of course a few memories had been dug up in the chaotic day as well, one being a little memory from Topanga Lawrence-Matthews' past. It surely had been quite some time since the beauty had dug up her old hippie ways, the last time remembering was almost two years ago when she wasn't sure on what to do for her firm over the Svorki's bakery.

The clock Struck 10:23 PM exactly with Cory Matthews laid in bed while his wife sat in their closet digging through many boxes and such. "Topanga, may I ask what you're doing over there dear?" Asked the man, slightly craning his neck over to the blonde who was sitting crisscrossed against the wooden floor holding an old box.

"Oh just digging up some old memories." She cooed, lifting the cardboard lid off of the old box. Immediately the woman began to pull out old dresses and hair accessories from her childhood, instantly giving her many flashbacks. "Oh Cory, look at this." Topanga gushed over the purple dress she tugged out of the box of memories. It was the one she'd worn while having her first kiss with the man, instantly making her cheeks grow to a rosy red color.

Even Cory developed a little smile, crawling off of the king sized bed to head down to his lovely wife. "That's what you were wearing when we had our first kiss." Murmured the man, gazing down into his wife's emerald eyes. Topanga grinned sheepishly, leaning up to peck the mans lips before setting her lavender colored dress aside to pull out other trinkets. Of course the woman's husband watched, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind while his chin rested against her shoulder.

The blonde giggled softly while pulling out other memories, one being a mason jar from when they were six catching fire flies in Cory's back yard. Another being a broken pair of glasses from when Cory fell off the monkey bars.

Finally, the petite blonde plucked out an old lipstick tube, instantly causing a smile to grow against her cheeks. "This brings memories back." Whispered Topanga, gazing down at the lipstick tube. Cory's lips met the skin of his wife's neck, nibbling at her flesh softly before taking his lips toward her ear.

"That was the moment I fell in love with you." He cooed, biting down on his wife's ear lobe. Of course she could easily tell what Cory was trying to pull, yet she enjoyed it very much. The woman took in a deep breath before an idea popped inside of her pretty little head.

"Oh really?" She giggled, turning to face the man. Her green eyes sparkled as she sank her teeth against her bottom lip. The bubbly blonde cupped her husbands cheeks carefully, making sure to keep her gaze upon him. "Go take the comforter off of our bed please, don't ask questions." With that the woman was off the floor in a beat. She hurried off to the bathroom, slamming the door in a tizzy as her husband sat upon the floor in confusion.

After several minutes of his wife locked inside of the master bath, Cory decided to obey. He planted the white comforter down against the wood floor, making sure to slide it under the bed. "Cory!" Called out Topanga from the bathroom. "Sit on the bed for me and cover your eyes!" Cory began to chuckle at his wife's request, he wasn't always one for surprises but he followed orders once more.

"Okay dah'ling I'm ready." He could hear the door creaking open and little footsteps making their way into the bedroom.

Cory's brow raised as he listened to faint giggles erupting from his wife. "Okay, you may open yours now." With that the curly haired man fluttered each chocolate brown eye open, gazing up at a naked Topanga holding a lipstick tube in her hand. Cory gulped, clutching the bed sheet in his hand as the woman grew closer.

"Maybe I should let hippie Topanga come by for a visit." Whispered the brunette, chewing her bottom lip ever so carefully before shutting out the lights. The candles Topanga had lit earlier had began to aluminate the bedroom, creating a nice glow around the beauty who had now moved to the middle of the room.

Cory grinned sheepishly, eyeing his flawless wife while she toddled over to the brown box set in the corner of their bedroom.

A tape and an old radio. The curly haired man rose an eyebrow ever so slightly, smirking at what he felt his wife was most likely up to. The petite woman popped in the tape recorder, pressing the worn out play button on the radio.

"Sun," she began, starting to do the same exact dance moves she had many years ago when she'd danced to the poem. "The only, the one." Carefully Topanga kept a steady grip on the tube of lipstick which appeared to be one of her newer ones. The man enjoyed the sight of his naked wife, moving around while showing off every single one of her curves. He could easily feel himself becoming quite hard at the sight, already antsy to fuck her into oblivion.

"Doughnut in the sky. Space, big gaping place. Without... Within our skin." She hugged her body, making complete eye contact her with her handsome beau. "Doughnut in the sky, free on floral carpet, humpback whale, so pale, exhaust is all lost."

The beautiful brunette paused, turning around so her husband could view her backside. "Doughnut in the sky!" He could fairly hear Topanga's soft giggles at the end, her arms dropping to the top of her head before both slummed down to her sides. Cory felt as if he were just twelve years old again, falling madly in love with the weird girl in his kitchen smothering red lipstick all over her face.

Yet this time was different; Topanga didn't draw on her face. The brunette carefully turned around, covering each of her breasts with both hands while holding a tube of lipstick between her fingers. "I want to recreate the first time we fell in love with each other, but with a small twist." Topanga grinned gently, climbing over to the bed and toward her husband.

"Strip." Her seductive tone was just enough to get Cory unraveled within a minute flat. Soon enough his plaid pajamas bottoms had been tossed to the dresser and his shirt to the floor whilst his boxers remained at his ankles, to anxious for what was to come. "Well, let's get rid of these first." Cooed Topanga, plucking the boxers off of his feet a before throwing them behind her.

"Whatcha gonna do?" He murmured. The beauty planted her lips upon Cory's, linking them in a sincere and juicy kiss. Her tongue begged for entrance which Cory immediately granted, allowing his hands to travel down her flawless frame. Just as the mans fingers tips began to brush against her plump little ass, Topanga tugged away, shaking her head.

"Close your eyes." Whispered the woman, noticing how uncertain he was.

"But-"

"Shh! Don't speak." With that the man clenched his eyes shut, feeling Topanga's hands creep around his body.

Suddenly he jumped, feeling lipstick swipe down his chest. He could listen to Topanga's giggles and know she was enjoying this. After a couple of seconds of getting used to the foreign feeling he leaned back, letting his wife mural his body.

"Done!" She pronounced, scooting a few inches backward just to admire her beautiful art. Her husbands eyes fluttered open, gazing down at his skin. A mural of cheesy drawings and hippie smiley faces, while also including little love notes had been scattered across his body. He lifted his chin, grinning up at his beautiful wife.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" He questioned, watching the brunette nod slowly. The man laughed, tugging his wife toward his body.

"Now it's my turn." He whispered seductively, pushing his beautiful wife back on the bed. Several giggles erupted from the woman, laying her head back against the white cotton pillow. She could feel the man gliding the pigmented lipstick down her body; around her hardened nipples, against her thighs and down by her toes.

The curly haired man admired his work of art, admiring the beautiful woman. "Take a look." He smirked, watching while those emerald eyes fluttered open. She gasped; yet it was a good one. Immediately the brunette began to laugh as she saw several cheesy love messages spread out against her skin. Of course they were backwards and her husband had to read a few, but she loved the thought of it.

They each climbed out of bed, racing toward the bathroom to admire their works of art. "Now what?" Whispered the man. Topanga carefully wrapped her arms around Cory's neck, glueing her lips against his own. Within seconds Cory had boosted his wife up, grasping at her ass while carrying the woman back to the bed. He'd fallen atop of her body, planting messy yet fulfilling kisses all over her body. The lipstick had smeared to the point where each message or drawing was no longer recognizable.

Yet neither gave a damn.

Within seconds Cory was thrusting himself down into his wife's tightened nub, listening as her groans became louder and much longer. The couple rocked back and forth at a quickened pace, feeling the tufted headboard of their bed bam against the wall while the man thrusted wildly into his beloved wife.

"Mmm, yeah, oh fuck..." Whined Topanga, curling her small toes while panting rapidly. Cory knew his wife was on the edge of an orgasm, and he intended to make it that much better. The curly haired mans hand crept in between their bodies, sneaking his fingers down to the woman's clit.

Carefully he began to rub the pink flesh in circles just how his wife enjoyed it; knowing her clit was definitely the most sensitive portion of her body. Topanga gasped as the mans sneaky fingers pressed upon her sensitive spot. Her face crinkled in enjoyment, letting out several moans of satisfaction. Watching the sight below him unfold was pure gold to Cory Matthews, knowing his wife was being pleasured made him ecstatic in all kinds of ways.

"You like that baby?" He whispered upon Topanga's ear, moving his other hand down to her left breast, torturing the perky pink nipple. He thumbed the bud roughly before trailing his lips down to the other. Cory's tongue glided over her nipples before his entire mouth caught one in whole. Topanga jerked her frame backward, clawing the bed sheets while his teeth gained access into the actions occurring. The man tugged and pulled at her sensitive tits, making sure to give the woman something she'd been craving for a while.

What on earth had this man been doing to her body? Topanga couldn't remember the last time their sex life had been this intense and intimate. "Y-Yeah." She stuttered softly, leaving numerous amounts of scratches upon her husbands back. It was no lie they had been a little dry in the bedroom, nothing more than a ten minute lineup, making sure to keep moans at a minimum just to make sure Auggie nor Riley were to walk in and see.

Cory continued to furiously massage his wife's dripping clit, thrusting in roughly while whispering 'sweet nothings' into her ear. The brunette beauty roled on top, grinding her bottom up against the mans hardened length. His fingers grasped her full thighs, pulling at her skin while she bounced up and down on the man; riding and milking him for all he was worth.

Topanga's genital area began to tingle, she could feel an orgasm bubbling up at the seems yet she wasn't quite ready to cum. The woman wanted to be able to cum with her beloved husband, having one of those so called movie moments where the man and woman share an intimate moment while cumming together.

Just as the two knew they were on an edge of a high, both eyes popped open. Green on brown as an orgasm over took Topanga's body and Cory had begun to cum into his wife's cunt.

They'd found their selves laying against the bed; reliving the most mind blowing sex they'd encountered for a while just moments ago inside their heads. Topanga sat up slowly, noticing many red stains all over the fitted sheet of their bed. Giggles erupted from the brunette while her husband crawled right out of bed.

"You realize it's going to take a while to scrub these lipstick stains off, correct?" The man questioned, watching as his wife crawled toward him.

"I do." She stared, gazing into his glistening eyes. "So how about we take a long shower, together?"

A sneaky smirk appeared against Topanga's cheeks, jumping at her husband while he released one of his girlish screams. "You just don't want to leave my arms, do you?" He whispered, watching while his beloved shook her head.

"Let's just go make love in the shower and pretend like we're actually gonna clean ourselves off." Cory playfully pecked her nose, carrying the petite beauty into the master bath.

Giggles and soft moans could be briefly heard from behind the door, it wasn't hard for Riley to hear what her parents were doing. She knew exactly when the two were most likely 'doing it' yet tonight was much different than the others. Even if the thought of her parents having sex seemed horrifying, she still hoped that one day she'd have an unbelievable love like their own.

The sheets were still stained.

Their bodies were still stained.

Neither cared.

 **Hey everyone! So it's been quite some time since I've even uploaded anything. I realize most of you have lost interest in these stories but I have regained some again. I lost interest in Cory and Topanga but then season three of gmw aired and I've completely fallen in love again. I wrote this yesterday and I really like it. I'm starting a brand new story with the same concept. I would love all of your suggestions and comments for new one shot ideas. Hope this sufficed guys :))**


End file.
